Ignotus Amo
by InfamousRed
Summary: Everyone has a past where it involved someone they truly loved, what happens when a student's tutor returns and askes for a hand in marriage, What will Urd do? Review, please .


Ignotus Amo  
  
Chapter 1: Deep feelings  
  
Urd's P.O.V.  
  
Memini Meminisse. Yes, I remember. Remember the day when I would run up and down the halls of my home, the home where gods and goddess' lived. It was paradise for us, where everything was alive, and everyday it was more and more beautiful. The song of the birds, the flutter of the butterflies upon your skin and most of all, him. A god of high degree, a tutor to me and the kindest heart I ever knew. You could say, he was my 1st true love and that he was one to never forget.  
Every morning he would come, with his book tucked safely beneath his arm and giving me that strong smile, and of course a good morning. He would teach me of the many lives around my surroundings and that each thing had its meaning. After each class, I was always too excited for the next day, just to see his smiling face again and hear what knowledge he prepared for me.  
I couldn't possibly forget that beautiful, long, silver hair he would keep in a braid, so that it wouldn't get in his way and those lavender eyes hidden behind glass, making him look smarter. The suit he wore was a dark shade of blue, a jacket that touched the ground and he always came barefoot, saying it was natural. Sometimes, I would go barefoot in the garden just to feel what he felt, and it was quite nice, relaxing too.  
When winter passed and summer came, my classes with him were over, over forever. This made me quite sad, truth tell. He had to take leave for important business, business elsewhere and that's when there were no more good mornings, but a sweet and tender goodbye, and one last smile. As I watched him walk down the path from my garden, knowing that I would never see that kind smile ever again, I broke into never ending tears. Nobody knew just how I felt, nobody could understand the love of a student for her tutor and that's when I learned, that's how the life of a goddess was.  
  
Nobody could ever understand how I felt those days...  
  
*  
  
"Urd-San!" called Skuld, she marched down the hallway and opened the door to her sister's room, it was a bit unorganized, but Skuld ignored the mess, "Urd-San! Where are you?" She closed the door and turned around, her hands on her hips, blinking. She turned to her right and continued her search for Urd. Belldandy stood in the yard hanging up the laundry, humming a sweet tune to herself. She turned to see Skuld and smiled sweetly.  
"Morning Skuld-Chan," she said, and turned back to hanging up wet clothes. Skuld watched Belldandy, wondering why she was hanging up the clean clothes during winter time. She shurged it off and tugged at her shirt, "Yes, Skuld-Chan?"  
"Have you seen, Urd-San?" she asked, her hands behind her back, hoping that maybe she would know of the whereabouts of the drunk goddess. Belldandy shook her head and went back to hanging clothes. She smiled when she was done and picked up the basket, walking inside the house. Skuld shook her head at the wet clothes hanging, but soon turned and followed Belldandy into the house, "Oh, Where could she be?"  
The door opened and closed quickly, a shivering Keiichi standing there, warming himself up. He took off his coat and hung it up, then his sneakers, later slipping into his house slippers.  
"Geez, it's so cold out there," said Keiichi rubbing his nose, "ACHOO! Damn, now I have a cold." Belldandy rushed over to him quickly, holding a cup of warm tea for him. Keiichi smiled and took it, sipping slowly.  
"You should go to bed, I'll make you dinner and give you medicine," began Belldandy, putting a warm blanket around him, "And of course, more tea because it's very good for colds." Skuld marched right up to Keiichi, looking him straight in the eye and making him feel uncomfortable.  
"Can I... help you?" he asked, hiding behind Belldandy. Skuld got closer and than stepped back.  
"I was wondering if you have seen Urd-San?" she asked rudely, her arms folded in front of her and not taking her cold stare off him. He shook his head no and went to his room, Belldandy behind him. Skuld put her arms to her side and stomped once, angry that she couldn't find Urd. She grew impatient and tired, later walking to her room to invent something to take her mind off of things.  
  
As the day went by, and nobody called to her, Urd sat on top of the roof, watching as the snowflakes hit the ground. Her eyes closed gently, taking in the soft, and yet cold breeze and the touch of the snow upon her skin.  
"It was a day like this... in which we met," she whispered to nobody, smiling sadly to the sky and opening her eyes, "I wish I could see you just once, not in a reflection nor in a dream, but in person... Just so that I can tell you what I truly felt for you... Just once more."  
  
"Where were you?!" asked a very upset, Skuld, "I called to you more then 20 times and you didn't respond to me!" Urd rubbed her eye some, completely ignoring the young goddess nearly screaming at her.  
"I'm sorry... Could you repeat that?" she asked with a grin, slowly turning her back to Skuld. The black-haired goddess closed her mouth and puffed up like a blow fish, Urd turned and looked at her.  
"Oh my, I see my sister is a blow fish," she snickered and walked off to her room, closing it behind her, bursting with laughter once she was safely in. Skuld ran off to her room, slamming the door shut behind her and working on her inventions. Knowing that Skuld wasn't going to bother her for the rest of the night, she pulled out a fresh, new bottle of sake and opened it, pouring some in a saucer and drinking it.  
"A toast to the day we met..." she whispered softly so that nobody could hear her, not even benpei. She took a sip of her sake, her eyes opened slightly and thinking, thinking of him, "I still remember the day we 1st met..."  
  
It was probably the first time I saw snow, the cold white stuff that fell from the sky and just taking a bite, feeling it melt within your mouth. When I turned, there you were, standing in that dark blue suit, your long jacket touching the ground and that smile, oh that gorgeous smile that made my very heart skip beats.  
"Good Morning, Urd-San," you said in that deep voice of yours, a voice one could just melt in, and listen to each day, "I will be your tutor for a few years or more, teaching you the basics." I was so dumbfounded, all I could think of was you. I want to be the one to own your heart and I wanted you to own mine.  
"Hai..." was all I said to you, you distracted me in many ways, but I still did the work you gave me so that I wouldn't disappoint you, because if I did, I knew you would be upset with me. Every day was always a journey for me, you would give me my mission and I would do my best to do it, and I always did well.  
"You are my best student, Urd-San," you would say to me, made me jump for joy when you would say just things, "I wish all my students were like you, so energetic for tomorrow's lesson and always smiling." I could never stop smiling, never not for anybody. Just being near you made me happy.  
  
"Urd-San!" yelled Belldandy, "It's time for dinner, I bought you some sake and I made cheesecake." Urd stood up slowly, opening the slide door to her room, stepping out and closing it behind her, leaning against it for a few minutes, then walking to the dining room. Time to sit back, eat and enjoy some TV with the family, thought Urd, nope, I'm not so alone.  
  
Author's Note: Hey Guys! Yes, I wrote another fic and guess what, it's Oh My Goddess ^.^ Isn't that just so shibby?! Well, I like the beginning to my fic. I worked about 3, maybe 4 hours thinking it up, checking for any sort of errors, I want it to be cool! Anywho, enjoy and review if you'd like, JA NE! 


End file.
